Why Mr Monk Hates Birthdays
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: What if Monk had a 'special reason' for hating birthdays? What if Natalie found a way to take that away?


Disclaimer: I don't own Monk and I don't own Ned from Pushing Daisies

* * *

"Mr. Monk," Natalie said, "Can I ask you a question"

"I think you just did," Monk said

"A second question then"

"Sure"

"Why do you hate your birthday?"

"I told you why"

"No. Not the pat story you tell everyone about Cowboy Hank. I want the **real **reason why you hate your birthday"

"I… don't know what you're talking about"

"Mr. Monk!"

"Okay! You want to know the real reason I hate my birthday I'll tell you the real reason I hate my birthday. I hate my birthday because "it" happened on my birthday"

"It?"

"Yes. It! It happened on a day that was supposed to be a wonderful day."  
"It. What the hell is it?"

"Never mind what it is because if it didn't happen there wouldn't be an it"

"Hey," Natalie said smiling, "I think I know how to get you to like birthday's again"

"Not very likely to happen," Monk said

"I need an advance on my paycheck"

"Um… may I ask why?"

"You can ask. That doesn't mean I can tell"

"Natalie," he whined then he sighed

"How much do you need?"

"Just $5,000"

"DOLLARS!"

"No Pacos," she said sarcastically, "of course dollars"

"That's like… a lot"

"I know"

"What do you need it for?"

"I… need it because I need it"

"Well that's not a very good reason now is it?"

"Mr. Monk I need you to just trust me," Natalie said.

"Okay look I wish I could give it to you but if I do that check would bounce"

"Okay," Natalie said, "I'll figure out how to get it"  
Her next stop was the captain's office.

"Captain do you have a minute"

"Uh-oh," Leland said, "When you say that it's never good"

"Well… this time it's different. I need $5,000 for Mr. Monk's birthday gift"  
Leland blinked.

"$5,000? What in GOD'S name are you getting him?"

"The one thing that will make his birthday happy again"  
Leland laughed without humor.

"What," Natalie asked, "What's so funny?"

"How do you plan on getting him the one thing that will make his birthday happy again? Do you even **know **the one thing that will make his birthday happy again? Here's a hint. SHE'S DEAD!"

"Not for long," Natalie said

"Back up the train and pull it into the station. WHAT are you talking about?"

"You can't tell me you haven't heard of that guy on the news… Ned something or other"

"Ned something or other… no doesn't ring a bell."  
Leland didn't mean to be sarcastic but he had **no idea **where Natalie was going with this.

"The guy that can raise the dead"

"Oh… yeah"

"Well I called him. I asked him to do that for Mr. Monk… to bring Trudy back and he said he would for $5,000"

"Yeah… and how do we know he's not a scam artist?"

"If he is I will pay you back with interest"  
Leland sighed.

"Don't worry about paying me back," he said, "If this man really is who he claims to be then he might be the one that can bring Monk back to us. If not… we caught ourselves a scam artist"

"One more thing Captain," Natalie said, "I understand there were certain circumstances connected with-"

"Yes," Leland interrupted knowing where Natalie was going with this.

"Captain you need to let it go. It- she can't- he can't lose her again"  
The captain nodded.

"I understand that," Leland acknowledged, "and I completely concur"

"Concur?"

"It means agree," Leland said as he handed Natalie the check.

"Thank you," Natalie said gently.

"You're welcome," Leland said, "and thank **you**"  
((The next day))

"Okay Mr. Monk close your eyes"

"Oh for the love of GOD why"

"Because I have a gift for you and I don't want you to see it," Natalie said, "someone… helped me to get this gift for you"

"Natalie I told you I hate birthdays"

"And I told you, you're going to love this one"

"She's right Adrian," Monk heard a voice say.  
Adrian's eyes widened in surprise when he saw her.

"How is that even possible," he asked not caring

"Mr. Monk," Natalie said, "Do you really care"

"No," Monk replied, "All I need to know are the 2 things I already know. First, that I have the love of my life back. The second… well the second is that I don't hate birthdays anymore."


End file.
